Anything Can Happen in LA
by ChuckSforLucK
Summary: Spencer and her family move to L.A. Spencer meets Ashley. They don't get along. But hey, anything can happen in L.A. First fanfic, don't be too hard, eh?  xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Hello fellow writers and readers. This is my first fanfiction so I apologize in advance for any bad spelling, punctuation, and grammar errors. Also, I hope I can do justice to the couple that is SPASHLEY! Thanks in advance for everything. ~xoxo~_

**Chapter one: Hello L.A.**

Spencer POV*

Well this isn't too bad, I mean sure I'll miss the quiet countryside but I mean come on I'm going to be living in freakin' L.A. Baby! Hell yes! Beaches galore and sunshine to spare plus shirtless boys! I think I just died and went to heaven. Don't get me wrong here, I was all kinds of sad when we left Ohio, but I gotta make the best of this. Hell, I trademarked being positive. My brother Glen on the other hand was Mr. grumpy pants about the move and the funny thing is ; he's older than me. Why couldn't he just be like Clay and I? That I'll never know.

We drove into downtown L.A. Right as the sun was setting, it was beautiful, even Glen couldn't find a negative thing to say about it. We'd been driving for a while now and I was starting to think my dad got us lost, so naturally I said something.

"Did you get us lost or something, Dad?"

"No." was my fathers brilliant reply

With me being me and all I sarcastically replied "Suuuuure we're not lost, you have NEVER gotten us lost, not ONCE."

By this point Glen and Clay were having trouble containing their laughter, as was I. Then my mom spoke up and over dramatically said:

"Spencer Carlin!"

I was like "What'd I say?"

That earned me more laughs from the guys and even my dad joined in, sufficiently silencing my mother.

"Spence, we're almost there it's just up the street, on the left." Dad said still chuckling slightly.

It was beyond beautiful, it was perfect, it was just so... Carlin-y.

"No way dad! Now I know you most deff got us lost, quit playing tricks on us and take us to where we'll really be living." Glen said sounding disappointed.

"I think Dad's serious, Glen." Clay piped up.

"I sure am kiddos!"

At that all three of us jumped out of the van and started running around in circles screaming nothing intelligible. We were just so happy, we could restart our lives, get settled in and hopefully not have to worry about moving again anytime soon. This was the start of the new chapter in our lives and I was hell bent on making my life here even more of a succssess story than back home in Ohio.

Ashley POV*****

"Ugh, where the fuck are my goddamn motherfucking heels?" I ask no one. Oh there they are! Yes, epic win! I'm going out tonight, fuck what my mom told me. She's in Spain or England or some place across the ocean, hell I don't know. She'll never find out so why not? Right? Right. So where to go tonight and more importantly do I show up alone or bring one of my many "friends" with me. Eh, I think I'll call Adien up, he always wants to fuck afterward anyway.

So I pick up my cell and dial Adien's number.

Ring, ring, ring, ring

Oh my god answer you're damn phone Adien!

Ring, ri-

"Hello?"

"Well it's about damn time!"

"Nice to talk to you too, Ash."

"Ain't it always? But seriously I was wondering if you wanted to go to Sex with me?"

'Sex' was the hottest club in L.A. plus they never carded which was a good thing because Adien and I are both only 17. Everyone who is anyone goes to Sex therefor I have to be there. I may be only 17 but I'm also the daughter of thee Raife Davies, so you know, I keep appearances.

"Well..."

"Please, Ad?" He couldn't say no when I shortened his name like that. He'd always say yes.

"Awe, Ash, don't do that. Now you already know the answer."

See? Told ya!

"Pick me up in ten?"

"I'll do you one better, I'll be there in five"

"Thanks, Ad"

"You're more than welcome, Ashley"

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sparkyleathers08** this one's for you!_

_The characters belong to Thomas Lynch and The N._

_Well, here. we. go.!_

**Chapter Two: A Night in the Life of Our Girls**

_**Spencer POV***_

"Glen! Get off your lazy butt and help us, this stuff isn't light!" I yelled at Glen.

"I just got done putting together your bed with Dad, so sush or I'll go back upstairs and loosen a few screws!"

"You wouldn't?"

"You know I would, well will if you keep yelling at me like that."

"Come on Glen if all three of us help Mom and Dad unload the truck then we can get this done at a resionable hour." Clay offered up.

"I always knew you were my favorite brother" I said as I gave Clay a fist bump."

Thirty minutes later and the truck was pretty much almost empty, thank god! Now I'm helping Mom make a quick snack for everyone before bed. Turkey sandwiches are a favorite in the Carlin household. I could of sworn that me and Mom made at least fifteen sandwiches, I guess the guys we're hungry cause they're only three left.

"Wow I guess my boys we're hungry, tonight." Mom said with a simile on her face.

"Well yea we were. We just unloaded a full size UHAUL, did you not expect us to be starving?" Glen said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! I helped!" I wined

"Spence, I hate to agree with Glen, but all you did was help move the couch and a table or two" Clay said, chuckling.

"Hey! No fair, you can't tag team me like that!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Nice comeback, Baby-doll" Dad chimed in.

Twenty minutes later the dishes were done and in their respective places. Dad and Glen were in the living room playing Xbox, Clay was reading, Mom was relaxing on the couch that wasn't occupied by the boys, and as for me I was on my way up the stairs. Then I remembered what I was going to ask Mom earlier.

"Mom!" I shouted down the stairs

"Yea, Spence?" she replied

"Did Dad get everything situated with the lacross coach?"

"Practice starts at six"

"Heck, yea! In that case I gotta get to bed Mom. Night, I love you."

"Ditto"

"Night everyone!" I called to my brothers and father in the living room. "And Dad, thanks."

"No problem, doll"

After my brothers said 'night' I quickly made my way up the rest of the stairs. After I changed into my Pjs I looked at the ceiling above my bed and thought "I don't think I've ever been this excited to wake up so early in my life!" After that I rolled onto my side and quickly fell asleep, ready for whatever tomorrow may bring, or so I thought.

_**Ashley POV***_

True to his word Adien showed up five minutes later.

"Ready, Ash?"

"When am I not ready to party?" I said sarcasticly.

"Uh, never!" Adien said chuckling

"Just drive big boy."

"He can't, but I can."

"Ugh!, you're so not getting any tonight!"

"We'll see."

When we got to Sex the place was fucking packed and I have no idea why, considering it's Sunday. Yea, I know school on Monday, but I really could care less. I'm Ashley "Dynamite" Davies, so I can get away with shit like that.

Once inside Adien ordered us the usual to start us off- Tequila shots. I much rather have rum or whiskey, but that's been our first drink in Sex for so long that I actually don't mind anymore. After we do our shots at the bar I lead Adien over to our usual booth. After a few more drinks were in me I decided that I wanted to dance. And dance I did- if you could all it that.

"Ad, let's dance" I said slightly slurred

"Led the way my lady" I took me about 5 seconds after I got up to fall back down again. Luckily Adien was right beside me or I never would of made it to the dance floor "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, now where were we?" The song playing ended and one we both new well started. "Oh, Ad, this is our song". By "our song" I meant the first song we danced to at Sex or better known to the world as "Pop, Lock, and Drop It"

And that I did, I 'popped', 'locked', and 'dropped' all over Adien. Poor boy didn't know what hit him. So for the rest of the night we danced, anyone who didn't know us would of suspected that Ad and I were on a date- which would be completely ridiculous. I love Ad just not like that, we tried dating once, but Ad and I just didn't have that 'spark'. So here we are, dancing with each others best (fuck) buddy.

_A/N: sorry Ashley's POV was so short and I'm SUPER-DUPER sorry for taking so long with this one. I'll try to not let it happen again, but my schedule is crazy this year and I might be getting a job! Heck yes, then my car! I promise to try my hardest to not let this fic go too long without an update. Thank you to those of you who read AND review. Reviews let me know how I'm doing, so they're highly appreciated. _


End file.
